


Where The Wild Things Are

by outlawjames13



Series: Wild Things [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlawjames13/pseuds/outlawjames13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of the parts that I wrote out to go in between Wild Thing and Wild Child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where The Wild Things Are

Louis' Point of View

It's around the end of September when I call her this time. I've been trying to time it so that she isn't busy, but I guess I waited too long today, because when she answered the phone, her voice was groggy with sleep.

"Hullo?"

"Hey sunshine, how are you?" I ask, smiling. I've missed hearing her voice, even if it's only been a day since I last talked to her.

"Well, 'm kinda tired. 'S like, 11:30 at night," she replies, laughing a little. "How're you?"

"Better, now that I'm talking to you."

"Awww! Liam! Lou's talking to Laura again!" Niall's voice says from the other side of the door.

"Hang on, love," I say, walking over to the closed door of my hotel room. "Niall, what did I tell you about eavesdropping? Do you want to hear stuff that's gonna scar you for life?" I ask, mock sternness in my voice.

"Ewww!! Liam, they're having phone sex!! EW!" I hear Niall yell as he runs away.

"Sorry Laura," I tell her. "I think it's just us now."

"Good," I hear her say. It sounds like she's yawning.

"So, have you checked the mailbox lately?" I ask, smiling to myself.

"Yeah, I went out this mornin' 'n there was a thing 'o concert tickets in there," she says. I can tell she's trying to stay serious, but I can hear the smile in her voice.

"Really? What concert?" I ask, playing dumb.

"Hang on, lemme look at 'em again." I hear shuffling, then she's talking again. "There's three of 'em, and they're fer One Direction? D'you know these guys 'r somethin'?"

"Maybe. I think I've met them before. Was there... anything else in there?"

"Yeah, there was a note in there. I thought it was perdy cute. Even though th' guy spelled my name wrong."

"What?" I ask, shocked. I thought I knew how to spell my own girlfriend's name.

"Just kiddin'. It's spelled right. Can't see straight right now, 's all."

"Are you that tired?" I ask, concerned. If she needs to sleep, I'll let her.

"Naw, th' light's off, 'n I can't reach it."

"Ohh... so who's the note from?" I ask, trying to sound confused.

"Umm... says 'Lewis' at th' bottom of it, so I guess that's 'is name."

"Hey!" I protest, laughing. When I hear her laugh through the phone, my smile widens. I've missed that laugh. "Can you make it?" I ask once we've both calmed down a little.

"Course I can. I've always got time fer you." I can hear her smile in her voice.

"That's great! The other tickets are for-"

"Erica 'n Ann?" she interrupts, already knowing the answer.

"Yep. Niall and Liam wanted to see them."

"Them why'd ya send 'em ta _me_?"

"Well... we couldn't figure out their addresses," I confess, a sheepish smile on my face.

"That's a'right, I'll pass 'em on to th' girls," she says, laughing.

"And there's gonna be someone at the gate to meet you, so you can get backstage without getting stuck in the crowd."

"Aww, lookit you, takin' care 'o me," she coos.

"Harry suggested that we let you girls fight your way in, thought it might be fun to watch. I said that I needed you to get here in one piece, so we talked to Paul and he set the whole thing up."

"That would be fun," she says, "been waitin' fer a good fight."

I laugh. Of course she'd say something like that.   


End file.
